heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Kirby bibliography
Jack Kirby was a prolific comics creator who created a large number of American comic books and characters, particularly for Marvel Comics and DC Comics. Comics Sources:Jack Kirby at the Grand Comics DatabaseJack Kirby at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics CreatorsJack Kirby at AtlasTales.com Comics work (interior pencil art) includes: DC * Adventure Comics (Sandman) #72-97, 100-102 (1942–46); (Manhunter): #73-80 (1942-1943); (Green Arrow) #250-256 (1957) *''Boy Commandos'' #1-6, 15,17,19,21,23,24, 29-33 (1942-1943; 1946-1949) *''Challengers of the Unknown'' #1–8 (1958–59) *''DC Comics Presents'' #84 (1985) *''DC Graphic Novel'' #4: "The Hunger Dogs" #4 (1985) * Demon #1–16 (1972–74) *''Detective Comics'' (Boy Commandos) #64-83, 85, 128, 134, 136-137, 150 (1942-1944, 1947-1948) * 1st Issue Special #1 (Atlas), #5 (Manhunter), #6 (Dingbats of Danger Street) (1975) * Forbidden Tales of Dark Mansion #6 (1972) * Forever People #1–11 (1971–72) *''Heroes Against Hunger'' (2-pages only) (1986) * In the Days of the Mob #1 (1971) * Justice, Inc. #2–4 (1975) * Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth #1–40 (1972–76) * Kobra #1 (1976) * Mister Miracle #1–18 (1971–74) * New Gods #1–11 (1971–72) * O.M.A.C. #1–8 (1974) * Our Fighting Forces (Losers) #151-162 (1974–75) *''Real Fact Comics'' #9 (1947) * Sandman #1, 4-6 (1974–76) * Spirit World #1 (1971) * Star Spangled Comics (Newsboy Legion) #7-30, 53-56, 58-59 (1942–46) * Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #133-139, 141-148 (1970–72) * Super Powers #5 (1984) * Super Powers vol. 2 #1-6 (1985–86) * Weird Mystery Tales #1-3 (1972) [material intended for Spirit World #2] * World's Finest Comics (Sandman) #6-7, (1942); (Boy Commandos) #8-11,13,14 (1942-1943); (Green Arrow) #96-99, (1957) Marvel * Amazing Adventures #1-6 (1961) * Amazing Adventures, vol. 2, #1-4 (Inhumans) (1970) * Astonishing Tales #1-2 (Ka-Zar) (1970) * Avengers #1-8 (full pencils), #14-17 (layouts only, pencils by Don Heck) (1963–65) * Black Panther #1–12 (1977–78) * Captain America #100–109, 112 (1968–69); #193–214, Annual #3-4 (1976–77) * Chamber of Darkness #4-5 (1970) * Crazy Magazine, vol. 2, #2 ("The Human Scorch"), #3 ("The Fantastical Four") (1973) * Devil Dinosaur #1–9 (1978) * Eternals #1-19, Annual #1 (1976–78) * Fantastic Four #1–102, 108 (1961–70), Annual #1-6 (1963-1968) * Incredible Hulk #1–5 (1962–63) * Journey into Mystery #51-52, 54-82 (1959–62); (Thor): #83-89, 93, 97-125, Annual #1 (1962–66) * Machine Man #1–9 (1978) * Marvel Treasury Special Featuring Captain America's Bicentennial Battles (1976) *''Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos'' #1–7, 13 (1963–64) *''Silver Surfer'' #18 (1970) *''Strange Tales'' #67-70, 72-100 (1959–62); (Human Torch): #101-105, 108-109, 114, 120, Annual #2 (1962–64); (Nick Fury): #135-153 (layouts only, pencils by John Severin, Jim Steranko and others) (1965–67) *''Strange Worlds'' #3 (1959) *''Tales of Suspense'' #2-4, 7-35 (1959-1962); (): #41, 43 (1963); ([[Captain America): #59-68, 77-86, 92-99 (1964–1968) *''Tales to Astonish'' #1, 5-6 (1959-1962); (Incredible Hulk):, #68-72 (full pencils), #73-84 (layouts only, pencils by Bill Everett and others) (1965–66) * 2001: A Space Odyssey #1–10 (1976–77) * 2001: A Space Odyssey treasury special (1976) * Thor #126–177, 179 (1966–70) * What If #11 (Fantastic Four) (1978) *''World of Fantasy'' #16, 18 (1959) * X-Men #1-11 (full pencils), #12-17 (layouts only, pencils by Werner Roth) (1963–65) Timely *''All Winners Comics'' #1-2 (1941) *''Captain America Comics'' #1-10 (1941-1942) *''Daring Mystery Comics'' #6 (1940) *''Marvel Mystery Comics'' #13-15, 17, 19-28 (1940-1942) *''Red Raven Comics'' #1 (1940) *''Young Allies Comics'' #1 (1941) Other publishers *''All-New Comics'' #13 (1946) (Harvey Comics) *''Airboy Comics, vol. 4, #5-11 (1947) (Hillman Comics) *''Black Cat #6-8 (1947) (Harvey Comics) *''Boy Explorers'' #1-2 (1946) (Harvey Comics) *''Boys' Ranch'' #1, 3-6 (1950-1951) (Harvey Comics) *''Blue Bolt Comics'' #2-6, 8-10 (1940-1941) (Novelty Press) *''Captain Marvel Adventures'' #1 (1941) (Fawcett Comics) *''Captain Victory and the Galactic Rangers'' #1-13 (Pacific Comics, 1981–84) *''Clue Comics'' #13 vol. 2, #1-3 (1947) (Hillman Comics) *''Champion Comics'' #10 (1940) (Harvey Comics) *''Charlie Chan'' #2 (1948) (Prize Comics) *''Crash Comics Adventures'' #1-3 (1940) (Holyoke Publishing) *''Destroyer Duck'' #1-5 (with Steve Gerber, Eclipse Comics, 1982–83) *''Famous Funnies'' #63, 84 (1939) (Eastern Color) *''Frankenstein Comics'' #7 (1947) (Prize Comics) *''Green Hornet Fights Crime'' #37-39 (1947-1958) (Harvey Comics) *''Headline Comics'' #24-26, 30 (1947) (Prize Comics) *''Jumbo Comics'' #1-3 (1938) (Fiction House) *''Justice Traps the Guilty'', vol. 2, #1, 4-7 (1948) (Prize Comics) *''My Date Comics'' #2 (1947) (Hillman Comics) *''Mystery Men Comics'' #10 (1940) (Fox Comics) *''Prize Comics'' #7, 9 (1940-1941) (Prize Comics) *''Prize Comics'', vol. 6, #3 (1947) (Prize Comics) *''Real Clue Crime Stories'' vol. 2, #4-6 (1947) (Hillman Comics) *''Satan's Six'' (8 pages, Topps Comics, 1993) *''Science Comics'' #4 (1940) (Fox Comics) *''Silver Star, 6-issue mini-series, Pacific Comics (1983–84) *Silver Surfer: The Ultimate Cosmic Experience'' (1978) (Simon & Schuster) *''Stuntman'' #1-3 (1946) (Harvey Comics) *''Treasure Comics'' #10 (1946-1947) *''Young Romance'' #1-2, 4, 6, 8-13, 15-17, 19, 21-22, 24 (1947-1950) (Prize Comics) *''Western Love'' #1, 5 (1949-1950) (Prize Comics) *''Wow Comics'' #1 (1940-1941) (Fawcett Comics) *''Young Love'' #13 (1950) (Prize Comics) Collected work DC Comics *''The Boy Commandos by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby'' collects stories from Detective Comics #64-73; World's Finest Comics #8-9; and Boy Commandos #1-2; 256 pages, November 2010, ISBN 978-1401229214 *''Challengers of the Unknown Archives'' ** Volume 1 collects Showcase #6-7, 11-12 and Challengers of the Unknown #1-2, 168 pages, August 2003, ISBN 978-1563899973 ** Volume 2 collects Challengers of the Unknown #3-8, 168 pages, November 2004, ISBN 978-1401201531 *''Challengers of the Unknown by Jack Kirby'' collects Showcase #6-7, 11-12 and Challengers of the Unknown #1-8, 320 pages, June 2012, ISBN 978-1401234744 *''In the Days of the Mob'' collects In the Days of the Mob #1, 108 pages, August 2013, ISBN 978-1401240790 *''Jack Kirby's The Demon'', collects The Demon #1-16, 384 pages, November 2008, ISBN 978-1401219161 *''Jack Kirby's The Forever People'' collects The Forever People #1-11, 288 pages, October 1999, ISBN 978-1563895104 *''Jack Kirby's Mister Miracle: Super Escape Artist'' collects Mr Miracle #1-10, 256 pages, September 1998, ISBN 978-1563894572 *''Jack Kirby's Fourth World: Featuring Mister Miracle'' collects Mr Miracle #11-18, 187 pages, July 2001, ISBN 978-1563897238 * Jack Kirby's Fourth World Omnibus **''Volume 1'' collects Forever People #1-3, Mister Miracle #1-3, The New Gods #1-3, Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #133-139, 396 pages, May 2007, ISBN 978-1401213442 (hardcover); December 2011, ISBN 978-1401232412 (paperback) **''Volume 2'' collects Forever People #4-6, Mister Miracle #4-6, The New Gods #4-6, Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #141-145, 396 pages, August 2007, ISBN 978-1401213572 (hardcover); April 2012, ISBN 978-1401234409 (paperback) **''Volume 3'' collects Forever People #7-10, Mister Miracle #7-9, The New Gods #7-10, Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #146-148, 396 pages, November 2007, ISBN 978-1401214852 (hardcover); August 2012, ISBN 978-1401235352 (paperback) **''Volume 4'' collects Forever People #11; Mister Miracle #10-18; The New Gods #11; "Even Gods Must Die" from The New Gods vol. 2, #6; DC Graphic Novel #4: "The Hunger Dogs"; "On the Road to Armagetto!" (previously unpublished), 424 pages, March 2008, ISBN 978-1401215835 (hardcover); December 2012, ISBN 978-1401237462 (paperback) *''Jack Kirby's New Gods'', collects The New Gods #1-11; 304 pages, December 1997, ISBN 978-1563893858 *''Jack Kirby's O.M.A.C.: One Man Army Corps'', collects O.M.A.C. #1-8, 200 pages, June 2008, ISBN 978-1401217907 (hardcover); September 2013, ISBN 978-1401240424 (paperback) *''Jack Kirby Omnibus'' ** Volume 1 collects Green Arrow stories from Adventure Comics #250-256 and World's Finest Comics #96-99 plus stories from All-Star Western #99; House of Mystery #61, 63, 65-66, 70, 72, 76, 78-79, 84-85; House of Secrets #3-4, 8, 11-12; My Greatest Adventure #15-18, 20-21, 28; Real Fact Comics #1-2, 9; and Tales of the Unexpected #12-13. 15-18, 21-24; 304 pages, August 2011, ISBN 978-1401231071 ** Volume 2 collects The Best of DC #22; Black Magic #1-9; DC Comics Presents #84; 1st Issue Special #1, 5-6; Kobra #1; Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter #3; The Sandman #1, 4-6; Super Powers #1-5; and Super Powers vol. 2 #1-6; 624 pages, May 2013, ISBN 978-1401238339 *''Jimmy Olsen: Adventures by Jack Kirby'' ** Volume 1 collects Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #133-141, 183 pages, July 2003, ISBN 9781563899843 ** Volume 2 collects Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #142-150, 192 pages, October 2004, ISBN 9781401202590 *''Kamandi Archives'' ** Volume 1 collects Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth #1-10; 224 pages, October 2005, ISBN 978-1401204143 ** Volume 2 collects Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth #11-20; 228 pages, February 2007, ISBN 978-1401212087 * Kamandi by Jack Kirby ** Volume 1 collects Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth #1-20, 448 pages, September 2011, ISBN 9781401232337 ** Volume 2 collects Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth #21-40, 424 pages, December 2012, ISBN 978-1401236724 *''The Losers by Jack Kirby'' collects Our Fighting Forces #151-162, 240 pages, March 2009, ISBN 978-1401221652 *''The Newsboy Legion by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby Volume 1'' collects Star Spangled Comics #7-32, 360 pages, March 2010, ISBN 978-1401225933 *''Sandman by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby'' collects World's Finest Comics #6-7; Adventure Comics #72-102; and Sandman #1; 304 pages, August 2009, ISBN 978-1401222994 *''Showcase Presents Challengers of the Unknown Volume 1'' collects Showcase #6-7, 11-12, and Challengers of the Unknown #1-17, 544 pages, September 2006, ISBN 978-1401210878 *''Showcase Presents Green Arrow Volume 1'' includes Green Arrow stories from Adventure Comics #250-256 and World's Finest Comics #96-99; 528 pages, January 2006, ISBN 978-1401207854 * Spirit World collects work done for Spirit World #1 and 2, 108 pages, May 2012, ISBN 978-1401234188 Marvel Comics *''Marvel Masterworks: **''Golden Age Captain America Vol. 1 (includes #1-4, 264 pages, March 2005, ISBN 0-7851-1619-2) **''Golden Age Captain America Vol. 2'' (includes #5-8, 280 pages, July 2008, ISBN 0-7851-2959-2 ) **''Golden Age Captain America Vol. 3'' (includes #9-10, 280 pages, January 2009, ISBN 0-7851-2878-6) **''Tales to Astonish Vol. 1-2'' **''Tales of Suspense Vol. 1-2'' **''Fantastic Four Vol. 1-10'' **''Hulk Vol. 1-3'' **''Thor Vol. 1-8'' **''Human Torch Vol. 1-2'' **''Iron Man Vol. 1'' **''Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos'' Vol. 1 **''Avengers'' Vol. 1-2 **''Captain America'' Vol. 1-3 **''X-Men Vol. 1-2'' **''Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Vol. 1 *''Marvel Omnibus: **''Captain America Vol. 1 **''Captain American by Jack Kirby'' **''Eternals'' **''Fantastic Four Vol. 1-2'' **''Hulk Vol. 1'' **''Thor Vol. 1'' **''X-Men Vol. 1'' *''Essential:'' **''Captain America: Volume 1'' (includes Captain America #100-102, 520 pages, January 2008, ISBN 0-7851-3006-3) **''Captain America: Volume 2'' (includes Captain America #103-109,112 512 pages, January 2002, ISBN 0-7851-0827-0) *''Captain America: Madbomb'' (collects Captain America #193-200, 152 pages, August 2004, ISBN 0-7851-1557-9) *''Captain America: Bicentennial Battles'' (collects Captain America #201-205 and "Marvel Treasury Special Featuring Captain America's Bicentennial Battles", 176 pages, June 2005, ISBN 0-7851-1726-1) *''Captain America: The Swine'' (collects Captain America #206-214, Captain America Annual #3 and Captain America Annual #4, 240 pages, December 2006, ISBN 0-7851-2078-5) *''Black Panther, Volume 1'' (collects Black Panther #1-7, 136 pages, February 2005, ISBN 0-7851-1687-7) *''Black Panther, Volume 2'' (includes Black Panther #8-12, 112 pages, August 2006, ISBN 0-7851-2069-6) *''Eternals, Volume 1'' *''Eternals, Volume 2'' *''Marvel Visionaries: Jack Kirby'': **''Volume 1'' (collects "Mercury in the 20th Century" from Red Raven Comics #1, "The Vision" from Marvel Mystery Comics #13, "Meet Captain America" from Captain America Comics #1, "UFO the Lightning Man" from Yellow Claw #3, "I Defied Pildorr, the Plunderer from Outer Space!" from Strange Tales #94, "I Am the Amazing Dr. Droom!" from Amazing Adventures #1, "Beware the Rawhide Kid!" from Rawhide Kid #17, "The Origin of the Hulk" from Hulk #3, "Spidey Tackles the Torch" from Amazing Spider-Man #8, "Captain America Joins the Avengers!" from Avengers #4, "The Fangs of the Fox" from Sgt. Fury #6, "The Coming of Galactus" from Fantastic Four #48-50; "This Man. This Monster" from Fantastic Four #51, "The People Breeders" from Thor #134-135, "To Become an Immortal" from Thor #136, "This is a Plot?" from Fantastic Four Annual #5, "The Inhumans!" from Amazing Adventures vol. 2 #1-2, "America Will Die!" from Captain America #200, "The Fourth Host" from Eternals #7 and "What If the Original Marvel Bullpen Was the Fantastic Four?" from What If? #11, 344 pages, hardcover, November 2004, ISBN 0-7851-1574-9) **''Volume 2'' (collects Captain America Comics #1, Marvel Mystery Comics #23, Yellow Claw #4, Strange Tales #89, 114, Two-Gun Kid #60, Love Romances #103, X-Men #9; Tales of Suspense #59, Sgt. Fury #13, Fantastic Four #57-60, Not Brand Ecch #1, Thor #154-157, Devil Dinosaur #1, 344 pages, hardcover, April 2006, ISBN 0-7851-2094-7) Titan Books * Best of Simon and Kirby 240 pages, May 2009, ISBN 978-1845769314 * The Simon and Kirby Library: Crime 320 pages, November 2011, ISBN 978-1848569607 * The Simon and Kirby Library: Horror 320 pages, March 2014, ISBN 978-1848569591 * The Simon and Kirby Library: Science Fiction 320 pages, June 2013, ISBN 978-1848569614 * The Simon and Kirby Superheroes 480 pages, September 2010, ISBN 978-1848563650 Posthumous Work usually based on reworking unused notes and sketches: *''Jack Kirby's Galactic Bounty Hunters'' (pencils, Icon Comics, July 2006 - November 2007, collected as, 256 pages, hardcover, October 2007, ISBN 0-7851-2628-7, softcover, July 2008, ISBN 0-7851-2629-5) * "Fantastic Four: The Lost Adventure" (with Stan Lee, unused story planned for Fantastic Four #102 some of which was reused in Fantastic Four #108 which is also reprinted, Marvel Comics, April 2008) SDCC '06: Marvel to Publish "Lost" Lee/Kirby FF Issue, Newsarama, July 22, 2006 Notes References * * *Jack Kirby bibliography at Marvel Masterworks.com External links * Category:Bibliographies of American writers